Elevation
by btamamura
Summary: Birthday fic for my friend. Albert realises his beloved is always the one to change the difference in their heights, so he decides to do something about that. Inspired by the prompt 'Person A is much shorter than Person B. So, in order to kiss Person B, Person A pulls over a chair to stand on'. Albert x My Friend


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer, or any of the characters featured. They are the property of their respective owners_.

 **Notes:** _**It's a week late, but I finally have this year's birthday fic for my friend completed. This is the usual Albert x My Friend fic, and as per usual, her name will not be mentioned. Albert refers to her as**_ _Mon Amour_ _ **which means**_ _My Love_ _ **in French. Andre is not an original character, he was in the episode**_ _Her Majesty's Garden_ _ **.**_

 _ **This was inspired by a prompt found on the Tumblr blog**_ _otpprompts_ _ **in which one person is shorter than the other, thus something needs to be done to make things easier for when they kiss. The exact prompt is as seen on the summary of this fic.**_

 _ **My friend, I hope you like this year's gift fic. I hope the rest of you enjoy it too!**_

 _ **Linebreaks hate me, so I will use AV instead.**_

AV

Albert had noticed something troubling. It seemed that whenever he and his fiancee kissed each other, it was often she who would bend or kneel so she'd be closer to his level. It wasn't right though, she shouldn't have to worry about kneeling on the ground or straining her back whenever they kissed. It was one of those rare moments he cursed his petit stature. Even standing on his toes didn't do much to help shift the difference in their heights.

But, what could he do? He couldn't walk around on stilts. While he normally wouldn't mind how silly he'd appear, as a Musketeer who served the monarchs of France, he had to appear less like a walking joke. He couldn't just put on his spring boots and bounce up and down; there'd be no time for them to share a kiss before gravity brought him back to the ground. He couldn't put platforms on his boots. It wasn't safe, especially if he were suddenly called to action. _In that case, what is left for me to do?_ His alarm-rigged hourglass sounded, signalling it was time to train with his friends and comrades. He stepped over to the hourglass and lifted it, silencing the alarm. "I'll have to think more about it later," he murmured, making his way out of his workshop.

AV

In one of the cellars of the de Treville mansion, the five Musketeers had gathered. Monsieur de Treville looked to each of his men. "Gentlemen, we'll be working on improving swordsmanship. Athos, Porthos and Aramis will engage in a triple duel as they need to refresh those skills. D'Artagnan and Albert, I'll have you two work more on defense. Alright, you may commence."

The group of five split up. On one side of the room were the original Three Musketeers. Albert and D'Artagnan were a safe distance away. "I'll work on my defenses first, D'Artagnan. Please do not hold back," Albert offered. He found a stool standing against the wall. "I'll use the stool so I can stand at a more equal height." He stepped over to the stool and picked it up. "Wait...that's it! I can't always carry one around though, so what if I made one that can easily be assembled at a moment's notice?" He carried the stool back to his friend.

"I know that look. You have another invention in mind, don't you? What is it this time?" D'Artagnan questioned.

"I'll explain later. For now, we should begin our training." He stepped onto the stool, withdrew his sword from its scabbard and stood in the correct stance. " _En guarde_ , D'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan did the same, minus stepping onto the stool. He began to thrust the weapon forward while Albert parried each strike.

AV

"So, about your new invention?" D'Artagnan asked as training came to an end.

"I have come to realise just how often _Mon Amour_ has to bend or kneel whenever we kiss. She shouldn't have to. I need to elevate myself to more of an equal height. Standing on that stool gave me an idea to invent one that can simply be assembled whenever its use is needed. It must be instant though, so I'm thinking one that is collapsable for carrying, but able to fold out as something solid."

"Oh, I see. Well, good luck with that. The four of us are on night watch, so we'd better get to sleep. See you around, Albert." He headed towards the dormitory, while Albert returned to his workshop.

AV

Albert worked until the evening, but it was finally complete. Just in time too; he was meant to meet with his fiancee so they could discuss plans for their upcoming wedding. He hurried out to the stables where his trusty mule had been waiting. He mounted the mule and rode out of the courtyard.

AV

He soon arrived at the Louvre and spotted his beloved standing in the gardens speaking with the royal gardener, his old friend Andre le Notre. Making sure his newest invention was present, he dismounted his mule and approached the pair.

Andre spotted Albert first. " _Bonsoir_ , Albert," he greeted with a warm wave. "Glad you could make it today."

The young woman turned to face her beloved. She smiled fondly, her eyes twinkling. "Good evening."

" _Bonsoir_ , both of you. I hope I am not late," Albert greeted.

"Not at all. We've been talking about gardening while waiting for your arrival," Andre replied. "I have some flowers I grew recently that I would like you two to take into consideration. I'll go arrange a bouquet for you two to see. Be right back." At that, Andre walked away.

Albert looked up to his fiancee. "I have a feeling the flowers Andre has to show us will be just what we're after. By the way, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Close your eyes for me. You will soon find out."

She did as requested.

Albert took out what looked to be a rounded block of wood. But, he then unfolded three legs from it. He placed the collapsable stool on the ground and stepped onto it. Thanks to the stool, he stood at the same height as his fiancee. "You may open your eyes, _Mon Amour_."

She did and was surprised to see him looking directly into her eyes. She smiled warmly and placed a hand gently on his cheek.

"This way, you no longer have to hurt your knees or strain your back."

"You're so sweet, Albert." She leaned in and brought her lips to his.

Andre was returning with the colourful bouquet in hand, but paused as he saw the kissing couple. _I'll leave them be for now._

AV

 **After-notes:** _**I hope you enjoyed this fic! It honestly would not surprise me if Albert were to invent an alarm hourglass or a collapsable stool that he can take wherever he goes. He's capable of inventing other handy gadgets and devices.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. If you want to say something about this, I only ask no flames please. Thank you. Bye!**_


End file.
